Blue Feather Problem
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Claire beli Blue Feather, tapi ranselnya enggak cukup! Balik ke rumah juga enggak bisa! Terpaksalah Claire menitipkan ke B'GOS. Gimana nih? Oneshot!


**Blue Feather Problem**

Pagi yang cerah di Spring tanggal 12, Claire menyusuri jalan menuju supermarket.

"Ah, itu dia!" Claire lalu berbelok ke Supermarket yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dengannya. Dia lalu masuk ke Supermarket.

_Klining, klining._

"Selamat pagi, Claire!" sapa Karen, yang sedang mengunyah roti bakar di ujung. "Belanja?"

"Yap, sekalian beli keperluan." jawab Claire. "Maaf, aku mau beli onigiri 3 buah, tepung 3 buah, dan minyak 4 buah."

"Harganya jadi 650 Gold. Terima kasih!" kata Jeff sambil membantu Claire meletakkan barang belanjaan Claire ke ranselnya. "Ada lagi yang mau dibeli?"

"Eee..." setelah membayar, pandangan Claire tertuju pada sebuah bulu berwarna biru tua di ujung. ",... _sir_, itu apa?"

"Oh, bulu itu?" Jeff tertawa. "Itu namanya _Blue Feather_, bulu yang bisa digunakan untuk melamar seseorang yang kau suka."

"Ooh..." Claire memanggut. "Kayaknya aku juga mau beli itu, _sir_..."

"Harganya 1000 Gold."

Claire menyerahkan uangnya. Jeff lalu memasukkan bulu biru itu ke ransel Claire.

"Wah, Maaf, _miss _Claire, ranselmu penuh." kata Jeff sedih. "Kau harus pulang dulu dan meletakkan semua barang-barangmu kalau mau bulu itu 'aman'."

"Kenapa, _sir_?" tanya Claire bingung. "Tapi saya enggak bisa balik lagi ke Supermarket! Saya harus segera memanen semua lobak yang ada di ladang saya hari ini! Atau kalau tidak lobak-lobak saya bisa busuk dan tidak sempat dijual!" curhatnya.

"Tapi..."

"Tenang, Claire," sahut seorang ibu-ibu.

Claire dan Jeff menoleh.

"Aku, Sasha, bisa mengantarkan bulu itu ke rumahmu dengan selamat," jawab Sasha dari belakang. Senyumnya terlihat amat misterius.

"... Sayang, istriku..." Jeff segera mendekati istrinya. "Lebih baik jangan..."

"Kami bisa mengantarkan dengan baik kok!" Manna muncul dibalik badan Sasha sambil mendamprat Jeff hingga mental ke meja kasirnya.

"Kyaaaaaaa~~" Jeff muter-muter kayak penari ballet, kejedot dinding, dan menghantam meja kasir dengan perutnya sebagai bumpernya. "..... Adauw..."

"Sungguh?" tanya Claire tak yakin.

"Kami bisa kok!" Anna tahu-tahu datang dibalik badan Manna. "Kami ini spesialis antar barang lho! Percaya deh sama kami!" tambahnya sambil meraih bulu biru.

"Ba... Baiklah, _mistress. _Aku titip Blue Feather pada ibu-ibu semua." jawab Claire mengalah, kasihan pada Jeff. Dia lalu pergi dari Supermarket menuju pertaniannya.

Trio ibu-ibu yang memegang Blue Feather milik Claire tersenyum misterius, dibarengi tawa yang melengking.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"Ssst, sst, denger deh! Claire dari Haibara Farm dengar-dengar mau kawin lho!"

"Ah, masa sih?"

"Iya, lho, gosipnya bener! Liat aja buktinya! Ini Blue Feather milik Claire lho! Kira-kira siapa cowok yang beruntung ya?"

"Wah, satu perjaka bakal hilang lagi nih... Sedihnya..."

"Wah, sayang ya..."

"Oh, tidak! Gimana kalau Kai diambil? Aku bisa nangis-nangis nanti!"

"Kayaknya bisa juga tuh... Atau jangan-jangan..."

"Eh, dengar-dengar Claire mau kawin ya?"

"Iya, benar, Doug! Ikut ngumpul aja disini! Bawa juga anak-anakmu! Kita ngobrol-ngobrol dan kumpul-kumpul!"

"... Aku dengar Claire mau kawin.... Sama siapa?"

"Wah, tau juga ya! Ayo, ikut ngumpul sini, Cliff!"

"Katanya sih mau kawin sama cowok-cowok di kota ini ya?"

"Kayaknya iya tuh. Enak ya, jadi wanita muda..."

"Jangan-jangan dia mau kawin sama Mayor?"

"Haah?! Masa sih!? Elli, kamu percaya enggak?!"

"Enggak, _Doc_!"

"Hah, bener tuh, _Mrs._Manna?"

"Iya, loh, gosipnya sih... Atau kalau bukan Mayor, mungkin Gourmet!"

"Haaah!! Waw, keren juga si cewek petani itu! Berani milih yang harkat martabatnya tinggi!"

"Hee? Kalau gosipnya sih, dia mau kawin sama Gray..."

"Hah, masa aku....-bersemu-"

"Wah?! Anakku bisa nangis-nangis nanti!!"

"Masa sih?!"

"Baru denger sih... Atau sama Doug?"

"Hah?! Ayahku?!"

"Hegh?! Induk semangku?!"

"Ah, masa sih si petani itu mau kawin sama om-om?"

"Kan bisa aja, cewek tipe perkotaan seneng 'main' sama yang om-om gitu. Pasti dia nerusin hobinya di kota kita..."

"Waaah, gosip baru nih!"

"Atau jangan-jangan Saibara?"

"Masa AKU?!!"

"MASA KAKEKKU?!!"

"Bisa jadi!"

"Kyaaa! Gosip baru lagi! Atau bisa aja sama Barley!"

"Ma... Masa sih....-bersemu-"

"Masa kak Claire naksir kakek?!"

"Kyaaa! Gosip, gosip! Ikutan!"

Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla.....

Itulah perbincangan seharian di Mineral Town dengan trio ibu-ibu dan para penduduk. Kira-kira besoknya apa yang terjadi ya?

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Zack datang menuju pertanian Claire jam 5 tepat. Dia lalu melihat Claire yang masih sibuk memanen lobaknya.

"Sedang sibuk, Claire?" sapa Zack.

"Kyaaa! _Mr._Zack, bisa tunggu sebentar, kan? Lobak-lobakku masih banyak!" sahut Claire panik.

"Oh, mau manen semua ya? Wah, rajin sekali! Saya tunggu sampai jam 6 ya!"

"Makasih, _Mr._Zack!" teriak Claire di ujung ladang, mempercepat kerjaannya. Untungnya, setengah jam kemudian, Claire bisa mengosongkan ladangnya dari lobak-lobak yang matang.

"Ini, semuanya 100 buah lobak terakhir." Claire memberikan sekeranjang lobak yang nyaris membuat _shipping bin_ Claire jebol.

"Wah, kau bekerja keras sekali hari ini!" puji Zack. Dia dengan mudahnya membawa _shipping bin_ milik Claire dengan ringannya. "Oke, sampai besok Claire!"

"Oke, Zack!!" Claire lalu melambaikan tangan, sambil mengelap keringat yang menetes di keningnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasha datang sambil senyum-senyum. "Selamat sore, _miss_ Claire. Ini Blue Feather milikmu."

Claire tersenyum bahagia saat melihat bulu biru miliknya masih utuh di tangan Sasha. "Wah, makasih, _Mrs_.Sasha! Maaf sudah merepotkan anda!" dia lalu menerima bulu biru di tangan Sasha.

"Sama-sama, _miss_ Claire." jawab Sasha santai. "Semoga beruntung, ya,"

"He, he, pasti..." jawab Claire sambil ber-_peace_.

Dia lalu masuk ke rumahnya. Dia lalu menyiapkan makan malam.

"Hem... Aku mau bikin mie ah... Oh ya, Dablim, kau mau apa?" tanya Claire pada anjing kecilnya.

"Guk! Guk!" sahut Dablim sambil meletakkan kedua kaki depannya di ujung celana _overall_ Claire.

Claire tersenyum saja dan memberi makan anak anjingnya. Dablim langsung meraup makanan yang ada di mangkuk makanannya hingga bersih.

Setelah mie matang, Claire lalu membawa mienya ke meja makannya. Dia menyalakan teve dan memakan mienya sabagai santapan makan malamnya.

"_Selamat datang di Music Award! Sekarang kita akan memperdengarkan lagu-lagu!_

_Du du dum um da da,_

_Du du dum dum du dum,_

_Du du dum um, da da,_

_Du du dum, da da da..._

_Hurry up and wait_

_So close but so far away_

_Everything that you always dreamed of_

_Close enough for you to taste_

_But you just can't touch...."_

Claire melahap mie rebus buatannya sambil mendengarkan lagu di teve. Setelah selesai, dia lalu mencuci piring, mandi, ganti baju ke piyama, dan mematikan teve.

"Met tidur, Dablim." ucap Claire sambil mematikan lampu. Anjingnya sudah tertidur dari tadi.

Claire lalu merebahkan badannya ke tempat tidurnya, sambil menyelimuti dirinya dengan futon hangat. "Semoga dia mau nerima lamaranku..." dia lalu tertidur pulas.

--- Next Day ---

Claire membuka matanya, dan menguceknya. Dia lalu melihat jam di meja sebelah kasurnya. Jam 8. "Aduh... Aku ketiduran..."

Claire segera bangkit, mandi, ganti baju dan menyisir rambutnya. Setelah rapi, dia lalu memberi makan Dablim. "Pagi, Dablim."

"Guk!" jawab Dablim ceria, mengikuti tuannya. Dia lalu memakan makanan anjingnya.

Claire membuka kulkas dan melihat isinya. "Hem... Aku mau buat telur mata sapi ah!" Claire lalu mengambil minyak dan telur. Setelah itu, Claire lalu menggoreng telur dengan minyak, plus garam dan merica untuk penambah rasa. Setelah itu, telur mata sapi yang sudah jadi itu dibawa ke meja makan. Diambil lagi roti tawar dan susu dari kulkas, sebagai pelengkap sarapan.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, dia lalu mencuci piring dan membuka pintu, bermaksud membebaskan Dablim ke ladangnya yang luas. Tapi...

"CLAIREEE!!!!" terdengar teriakan lantang di depan rumah Claire. Se... Semua penduduk Mineral Town ada di depan rumah Claire?!

"Claire, beneran kamu mau kawin?!"

"Hah?!" Claire kaget.

"Wah, satu perjaka bakal hilang lagi nih... Sedihnya..."

"Eee..." Claire kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

"Kamu enggak bakal milih Kai kan?! Jawab Claire!!!"

"E, enggak kok..." jawab Claire.

Popuri menghembuskan napas lega, lalu pergi.

"Be, benar _miss _Claire mau kawin sama saya???!" tanya Mayor ngiler. "Saya siap kok! Sekarang juga saya udah siap!!"

"Enggak!!!!" jawab Claire setengah teriak. "Ogah!"

Mayor dan Harris balik lagi ke rumahnya dengan kecewa. (??)

GJES GJES GJES! Terdengar bunyi helikopter (eh, atau kereta api?) dari langit turun ke ladang Claire yang kosong melompong, membuat Claire serta para penduduk melongo melihat helikopter ungu itu.

"Permisi, ini pertanian Haibara?" tanya seseorang berjas hitam.

"I.. Iya,?" jawab Claire bingung.

"Dan anda nona Claire?"

"I, iya?"

Orang berjas hitam itu balik lagi ke helikopter, dan segera membuka pintu heli.

(SFX: JENG JENG JENG JREEEEEENGGGGK!!!)

Muncul Gourmet dari helikopter itu. Dia digotong 8 orang berjas hitam untuk turun dari helikopter.

"Halo... Saya Gourmet.... Saya dengar anda mau menikah dengan saya... Saya lihat muka kamu di _Facebook_, (??) dan saya juga suka sama kamu.... Bagaimana... Jadi kawin sama saya...?" tanya si Gourmet dengan leletnya ngomong.

"ENGGAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak Claire sambil ngedorong Gourmet ampe jungkir balik, sampai nabrak helinya ampe kejungkir juga.

Akhirnya Gourmet itu pergi juga.

(SFX: Akhirnya pergi juga...)

"C.. Claire, kamu mau kawin sama aku?" tanya Gray keluar dari kerumunan. "Kan kita udah lama putus..."

"Iya, kita memang udah lama putus kok. Aku bukan kawin ama kamu kok..." jawab Claire sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Phew_, lega." Gray lalu tersenyum dan keluar dari pertanian Claire, sedangkan Mary ngikut sambil loncat-loncat kesenengan.

"Claire, kau enggak mau kawin ama kami kan? Kami kan cuma temanmu..." ucap Doctor, Rick dan Cliff bersamaan.

"Iya, kalian bertiga temanku, dan aku takkan mungkin kawin dengan salah satu dari kalian," jawab Claire bingung.

Doctor, Rick dan Cliff pun pergi. Karen dan Elli lalu pergi juga.

"C, Claire!" teriak Ann. "Memangnya kau mau kawin sama ayahku?!"

Claire tersentak kaget. "Hah, bukan kok! Aku bukan mau kawin sama om-om! Apalagi kakek-kakek! Ogah banget!"

Ucapan Claire membuat beberapa bapak-bapak dan kakek-kakek pergi dari pertanian Claire dengan lega.

Tinggal trio ibu-ibu yang masih bersisa.

"Oke, _mistress_. Saya sudah stress nolak semua cowok-cowok di kota ini dan seorang bapak-bapak _hentai_ berbaju ungu sok-sok pakai helikopter kesini. Jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

"Enggak kok..." jawab Manna keringetan.

"Ah, kami enggak ngapa-ngapain kok..." jawab Sasha santai.

"Enggak kok..., _miss _Claire..." jawab Manna sok-sok baca buku resep.

"Oke, sekarang waktunya kami bertiga pergi." Sasha menarik kedua sohibnya keluar pertanian.

Saat ketiga B'GOS nyaris pergi dari pertanian Claire, Claire berteriak lantang. "IBU-IBU! DENGAR INI! AKU TAKKAN KAWIN DENGAN COWOK-COWOK DI KOTA INI! DIA DARI KOTA SEBELAH! AKU TAK MAU ADA GOSIP ANEH-ANEH LAGI!!! LIHAT SAJA MINGGU DEPAN SIAPA SUAMIKU!!!!"

--- Later ---

Tok, tok. Pintu rumah Claire diketuk. Pemiliknya lalu membuka.

"Hei! Baru datang?"

"Tentu. Aku kangen sekali bisa bertemu denganmu sekali lagi." sahut si cowok tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk! Kebetulan aku baru buat teh." ajak Claire pada cowok itu masuk ke rumahnya.

"Oke," jawab cowok itu sambil masuk rumah Claire.

Claire lalu mempersilahkan cowok itu duduk di kursi meja makannya. Setelah itu, Claire lalu menuangkan teh untuk pacarnya.

"Hem... Teh rosehip yang kukirim waktu itu ya? Hem, wangi sekali...." puji cowok itu.

"Iya, ini teh kiriman darimu, tapi aku enggak tahu apa rasanya seenak buatanmu..." jawab Claire merendah diri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Rasanya pas untukku kok." jawab cowok itu sambil tersenyum.

Muka Claire merona. Dia merogoh saku _overall_-nya. "Eee.... Maukah kau..."

"Tunggu, Claire," sahut cowok itu, sambil merogoh saku celana jeansnya. "Mau enggak kau..."

SETS!

Claire dan cowok itu terbengong. Mereka saling menunjukkan Blue Feather. Mereka lalu tertawa ngakak bersama-sama.

"Ternyata kita sama! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Claire tertawa sambil memegang perutnya saking lucunya.

"Ha ha ha!!!" cowok itu mengelap air matanya yang berair saking kocaknya. "Jadi... Claire..."

"Ya?"

"_Would you marry me?_" tanya cowok itu sambil memberikan Blue Feather.

"_Yes,_" jawab Claire sambil memeluk cowok pemalu itu. "Pernikahannya seminggu lagi, ya?"

"Oke,"

--- Next week ---

"Nah, kau duluan." sahut cowok itu yang sudah sumringah bahagia.

Claire mengangguk. Dia lalu mendekati Goddess Pond. Dia menyebutkan sumpah pernikahannya. "Dengan tangan ini, aku bersumpah takkan meninggalkanmu dari kesepian. Dengan lilin ini, aku bersumpah akan menerangimu dari kegelapan. Gelasmu takkan pernah kosong, karena akuah yang akan menjadi wine-mu."

"Bagus. Sekarang, giliranku." sahut cowok itu. "Dengan tangan ini, aku bersumpah takkan meninggalkanmu dari kesepian. Dengan lilin ini, aku bersumpah akan menerangimu dari kegelapan. Gelasmu takkan pernah kosong, karena akuah yang akan menjadi wine-mu."

SRIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG!

Muncul Harvest Goddess dari kolam. Dia terlihat amat bahagia. "Dum dum dum daaa! Wah, kalian mau menikah ya? Selamat! Akan kubunyikan bel perkawinan untuk kalian!"

RING RING RING RING! Terdengar bel perkawinan diantara Claire dan sang cowok. Mereka berdua lalu berciuman.

**THE END**

Selesai... ^^ Kenapa ya, kita kalau mau beli Blue Feather, enggak bisa diantar? Muncullah ide untuk cerita ini. Siapa tuh cowok yang Claire lamar? Coba tebak sambil ngasih review ya ^,^


End file.
